


Go Easy On Me

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric/Zevran ficlet from my RP blog, based on this meme: Leave a “Shag Me” in my ask and I’ll write a dirty drabble with our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Easy On Me

"Not as  _big_  as I expected.” Zevran says, as if the word is not obviously choked on his lips and his cheeks are not flushed, pretending it is easy. It is not exactly easy; he lowers himself down, bit by bit, and lets out a short, soft noise.

 

"Oh, yeah? You don’t look like you’re doing so good." Varric retorts, rolling his hips up and sheathing himself in one, and Zevran emits a loud whine, putting his hands flat on Varric’s chest with his fingers splayed out.

"Go easy on me." He complains. "I have not done this is some  _time_.” 

"I am going easy on you. That’s why  _you’re_  on top.”

"Judging by the ache in my ass, lovely Varric, I am  _not_  on top.” Varric snorts, reaching up and putting his hands upon the other man’s hips, tightly gripping the jut of bone there. 

"What are you, a man or a mouse?"

"I am an  _elf_ -  _ **Maker**_ -” Varric flips them, pinning Zevran’s arms above his head, and seeing the way the assassin’s eyes immediately widen, he takes his hands back, either side of the other’s chest. Zevran relaxes a little, and drops his head back as Varric begins to thrust.

"You are not in proportion." Zevran complains as he takes in little gasps with each thrust, and he hooks his legs around Varric’s, pulling him deeper. His back arches, and he lets out a loud moan; it has been so long since he’s had something this thick inside him, and it is  _sublime_.

"Your mouth says no, pretty, but your body says-"

"Stop  _saying_  things and fuck me harder.” Varric laughs, and begins to do so, rough and ready to take the other man apart.


End file.
